Blue Dragon!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and thier friend Thea (OC) are thrown into an adventure to stop the great evil Nene. Along the way they mee Marumaro, and Zola. And in finding the King of Jibral's sister, And a long friend to Jiro, Princess Idala. Can all seven of them defeat Nene before the world breaks?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Dragon

The purple clouds rolled in fast. Everyone hurried to the platform to hide from the landshark.

The monster came once every year. And after so many years we've lost many people.

Including my own parents.

I am Thea. A girl in the Telta village.

Living with my best friends. Shu, Jiro, and Kluke.

I have lived in this village for all my life. I never had seen the landshark in my years. Mostly because my parents took a trip of camping on the cost road on the beach.

The last time that happened, I was 14. Shu already lost his parents. And he was first on the beach when I woke up and found my parents dead.

Two years I have lived with Shu and his grandfather.

After Kluke lost her's I tried to offer her a place with us, but she said she'd rather live in her own house.

It was tough for us three children. Jiro was the only child who hung out with us.

Well we all were the same age and all.

"Thea!" Shouted a voice.

To shorten this story, two years later, Shu, Jiro and I planned on catching and killing the landshark. As revenge for those who've lost many, Shu, Kluke, and me.

"Let's do this." I say.

To this present day, we are about to change our whole lives. All four of us.

"Shu!" And there was Fushira. He didn't sound happy. And neither did Jiro's parents.

"Jiro!"

"Son! What are you doing? It's too dangerous!"

"Just watch. We'll get that landshark." Jiro said.

"Ready?" Shu turned to me. He held his sword and I had mine.

I nodded. And with that we charged.

The thing was big. But we weren't even scratching the surface of it.

Shu's sword even broke.

"You can't give up now!" Jiro shouted.

"I won't. Give up!" Shu shouted. He charged at it one more time.

"Shu! No! You can't fight it with that little dagger!" I yelled.

But he wasn't listening to me.

He was going to get himself killed.

Then a rock went flying and hit the landshark causing it to move and miss Shu. Thank God.

"Kluke?!" All three of us saw her right behind the bush.

"What are you doing here? get back up there." Shu said.

"I just saved your hide and you yell at me?" She said.

"Kluke. You shouldn't be here.: I said.

"Neither should you Thea. Or you boys. Let me in on the plans next time." Kluke said.

"We were doing this for you Kluke. And the rest of the village." Jiro said quickly.

Smooth going Jiro.

"Oh. Sorry. But I want to avenge my parents too." Kluke said.

I sighed. "Might as well. She's never going to give up." I said.

"What? Thea." Shu shouted.

"Shu. We need an extra hand. I may not like it either, but we don't have any other choice." Jiro said.

"Let's stick to the plan this time." I added.

"Okay." Shu said.

End of the first Chapter!

I'm such a huge fan of this game. I could say this is one of my all time favorites to play!

I hope you love it so far!

The adventure continues!


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Dragon

We approached the landshark but it began moving again.

"Watch out!" I shouted. But it was too late. It broke through. Wood flew everywhere. Shu jumped out of the way in time.

"Oh no you don't!" Shu yelled and jumped onto the rope still attached to the landshark.

"Shu! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. Jiro and Kluke were next. I rolled my eyes and ran after them. I was a fast runner and caught up enough to jump on and hold on to Kluke.

"You girls don't have to do this! Let go of the rope!" Jiro shouted.

"Let go? If I let go now I'll die!" Kluke yelled.

"I'm not letting go for my own reasons!" I yelled. I could hear Shu laughing at me, but it was cut short as we saw where we were heading. We were out of the village and heading to the side of a mountain.

We all took on the embrace, and everything was black in seconds.

I don't know what happened. I could see myself with Shu, a normal day, sitting at the lookout point in the whole village, but as we were heading down, the clouds got dark.

"Jiro! Kluke! Thea!" I could hear Shu's voice. I woke up, gasping for air. I was alive. We all were. "What in- We're alive."

How far down are we?" Jiro asked.

"More importantly, WHERE are we?" I asked.

"Looks like the ruins." Shu said.

"The ruins?!" I asked panicked.

"Those are forbidden. You do know that." Kluke said.

"Well, it had some interesting stuff. That's where we found all the things to make the trap and came up with the plan to...catch the shark." Shu said.

Seeing behind us, the shark was not moving. "Guess we beat it." Jiro said.

"I wish you had included me in on this in the first place. Thea was in on it from then." Kluke said.

"I didn't know they got everything from the ruins. Not even I could or would go in there on my parents graves!" I told her.

"Sorry." Kluke said.

"We wanted to do this for everyone. For you Kluke. everyone who's...suffered." Jiro said. "I thought I had it right."

"It's alright Jiro. You did your best. Besides, who knew it would be this big and strong. It broke through everything. But it couldn't climb up the hills. I told everyone that's what we should do. But no. No one wants to listen to the little girl who cried landshark down by the shore." I went on before Shu stopped me. "My grandfather listened. And now, his workshop is safe this time."

"Yeah. We've all lost someone because of this thing." Kluke said.

"You don't have to gloat." Shu snapped.

"Oh! Sorry." Kluke siad.

"We better find a way out of here. Get back to the village and back to bed." I said.

"Thea's right. We need to get out of here." Jiro said.

"Yeah, but this isn't a part of the ruins we know. This is new." Shu said. We explored for a bit and ran into a few...monsters.

Poosnakes weren't that big of a deal.

Shu and I both had some weapons and skill in fighting. Thanks to Shu's father and mine back then.

"Not back Thea. You still have that thing?" Jiro asked.

"Of course. It's helped my father in many situations. Why not. I don't just have this shell necklace and dagger for nothing." I told him.

The shell necklace is a gift from Shu, which he gave me after my parents were found and I was saved. The landshark attacked my parents and me while we were outside of the village and killed them in front of me. Shu and his grandfather had took me in and I've been living with them ever since.

And that was well over three years ago. Two before Kluke lost both her parents.

"Your dad would be very proud." Kluke said. "So would yours." I told her.

We did more exploring before we met back up at the landshark. "We've been looking for hours. No way out of here." I said.

"There has to be. We can't give up!" Shu shouted.

"Shu. When are you-" But Kluke was cut off as the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?!" I asked.

Soon the landshark, it was revealed to be metal. That couldn't be right.

"The landshark." Shu spoke with a shocked voice. We were being lifted up off the ground, Kluke nearly fell off as Shu and Jiro jumped to catch her.

I had to be the pull the all up. And then, there it was. The mothership. The Landshark's nest.

"How and...what is this place?" I asked.

"No idea. Let's get off of it. Maybe whoever is in control-"

"We'll teach them a lesson!" Shu said pounding his fist in his other hand.

"Let me help you Kluke." I said as she jumped off behind me.

"Thanks. But I got it." She smiled. Us girls do need to stick together. Can't let the boys have all the fun.

Whatever fun this might be.

"Do you guys think, we could be in the landshark's secret base?" Jiro asked.

"That's a good possibility, but this place...looks to be a little big for one landshark. If there are more...and it's a machine...I'm guessing someone is controlling them or it." I said.

"A secret base? In the sky? I'm with Thea on this one."

"Either way, we better be careful. You guys stay close to me." Shu said.

"Show off." Kluke giggled.

"I'm NOT showing off Kluke." Shu snapped.

"Shut up. Both of you. Shu does have a point. You and Jiro don't exactly have weapons. And the daggers we have won't do much damage." I said.

"We'll be fine." Kluke said.

And then the shaking happened. "What was that?" Shu asked. Before we were picked up by something, and it had all of us in it's grips, and were tossed in some sort of tube.

We all were screaming till we landed on each other.

"What is this?" Shu asked.

"Watch your mouth!" A huge robot was in front of us pointing a gun at us.

"That's enough Szabo. These worms our, our guests." And there he was. Sitting in his chair with a little...thing, on his shoulder laughing and repeating his words like a joke.

Nene.

End of chapter two.

Sorry it's been way too long since I updated, but now I have a little time and I have been thinking about this all over again.

Here's to hoping I'll get this far or close to done before the end of the year.

Hope everyone's having an ok year of 2020.


End file.
